


Varnir Wants New Witches!

by Dragonguide34



Category: Dragon Star Varnir (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Harems, Multi, Sex, Smut, post true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonguide34/pseuds/Dragonguide34
Summary: It's been two years since Zephy and his new Witch Family managed to overcome the curse that killed Witches turned them into dragons. Through Bendica, the Witch Of Hellfire who killed all other Witches over 200 years ago, finding redemption by sacrificing herself and becoming the new Varnir, she has given the Witches a new lease on life. With the Empire and the Ravens no longer hunting them, the Witches can finally live a peaceful, happy life.However, new Witches will need to be born. Both for when Varnir needs to look for a replacement when its Will begins to waver, and to carry on the knowledge of the current generation into the next. But the damage Bendica caused to the Tree Of Blessings has prevented Varnir from using it to birth them for some time.Thus, Varnir is going to use more...traditional methods to birth new Witches.And Zephy, Minessa, Karikaro, Laponette, and Charlotta are going to help her.
Relationships: Zephy/Laponette/Karikaro/Minessa/Charlotta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Varnir Wants New Witches!

**Author's Note:**

> This will take place after the True Ending of Dragon Star Varnir. 
> 
> I don't have a good grasp of all the characters, so forgive me if any of them feel like they're acting out of character. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

“Why now?”

Zephy was sitting on the edge of his bed as he brought his palms to his face as he shook his head in frustration and confusion.

“Over these two years since I became a witch, never once has there ever been any problems. I’ve been the only man living in the same house as four women and four girls and things have been just fine. No incidents, no untoward thoughts, nothing at all.”

The eighteen-year-old boy removed his hands from his face to get a good look at his problem. 

Namely, the twelve-inch bulge that was pushing against the contours of his pants. 

“So, why did this have to start happening now?” Zephy, the black and white haired half-witch, said to himself while trying to think of an answer to his own question. What changed between now and back then? Did his birthday have anything to do with it? Sure, he turned eighteen this year, but he had his party months back. Could his body have changed that much within such a short time? And why did it start with his dick? Why not make him taller first? Or maybe give him some more muscles so he could-

He shook his head with a frustrated sigh. He was getting off-topic. The point was, he had no real answers for why this was happening. So it was time to move on to the next important question; What was he going to do about it? He couldn’t let any of the girls see this. He’d die of embarrassment if the older sisters saw him like this, and likely literally die if the little sisters saw him. He could already feel Karikaro’s spear against his neck for showing the girls something so indecent, Laponette’s piercing gaze full of disappointment and revulsion, and hear Minessa’s sonorous, anger-filled voice at how he could do something so perverted. He didn’t even want to imagine how Faria, Monet, Chiquita, and Pio would react.

He grimaced at the thought and immediately started thinking of ways he could hide his...problem. Unfortunately, his thoughts are quickly interrupted by a rapid knock on the door to his room. He shot from his bed to his feet as a young, bubbly voice shouted from the hall, “Zephy! Dinner’s ready! Come and eat!”

“Ye-yes, Faria! I'll be there in a moment!” he shouted back, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. He waited for the sound of footsteps rushing away from his room before letting a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Well, he might as well get going and figure it out on the way. Being late for dinner would make them think something was up. That’s the last thing he wanted right now. With a shrug, he walked over to the door and prepared to open it. 

He sure it won’t be a big problem.

///

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Is everything ok, Zephy?” the man flinched as Karikaro bent down to look him in the eye, sending her large boobs bouncing right in front of his eyes. She had a cute, worried frown on her face as she stared him down, “Zephy?”

“O-of course, Karikaro!” Zephy shook his head to clear it and forced a smile. He crossed his legs and scooted closer to the table to hide his growing erection. He chuckled at Karikaro and asked, “I’m fine. Just a bit under the weather.”

The spear-wielding witch frowned at his response. She stood up straight and crossed her arms under her bosom, “You sure?”

“Do you have a fever?” Zephy flinched again as Laponette placed her small, soft hand on his head. Her blues eyes stared into his as her brow furrowed with worry, “You look a bit red.” 

Zephy didn’t answer, his words silenced by the enticing smell coming off of Laponette. The smell of the morning wind, soap, and flowers. Why had he never noticed such a sweet scent until now? An image of when he accidentally walked in on her in the shower flashed across his eyes. It only lasted a moment but it was enough to make him shake free from Laponette’s touch.

This turned out to be a mistake, as it got the entire table’s attention turned to him. All the girls in the room watched him with varying levels of emotion. The little sisters in particular got his attention. Monet and Pio watched him with worried eyes that melted his heart, while Chiquita seemed ready to hit him for shaking off Laponette. However, the older sisters were worse. Lapo and Karikaro were already watching him, but Minessa and Faria both had their “worried/angry glares” trained on him.

Feeling the barrage of questions coming on Zephy quickly stood up from the table said he was behind on his training, quickly finished the cooked dragon flesh on his plate, then ran out the front door into the yard between all the den buildings. He rushed to grab his sword and bring it to the center of the yard with him. He quickly began practicing his sword swings, trying to imagine a foe for him to face. 

He knew that the girls would be more worried about him now, but he had to get out of that room. Because it was more than anxiety at the questions the girls would ask him that drove Zephy from the dinner table. 

It was the older sisters. It was their...everything.

The smell of their perfume, their beautiful faces, full hips, and the cute way doted on the little sisters. And that’s just in general. Karikaro’s boobs jiggling as she breathes and the cute way she pouts when one of the little sisters tries to avoid eating their vegetables, Laponette’s pretty smile and how she tries her best to eat her carrots in front of the little sisters, and Minessa’s motherly bearing with how she tries to watch over all of them. 

Granted he had seen these things before. He had been living with these girls for years now. Picking up on their little quirks is expected. But, for some reason, seeing them just makes him feel...strange. He can’t help but imagine what they look like without their clothes, or laying down on his bed, or sitting in his lap-

Zephy grits his teeth and yells in a rage as he cuts through the air. Sweat drips down his face as he pants with exhaustion. He shouts at the empty air, “What is wrong with me?! What is going on with my head?!”

“I can answer that.”

Zephy gasped in shock before spinning around. There, standing but a few feet away from him, was Charlotta, the Dragon Star’s physical incarnation. Red eyes looked up at him through her pure white bangs of hair, a glint of mischievous glee shining within. Her crimson red dress and skirt matched with her pearl white skin which shined in the afternoon sun. She giggled as Zephy looked at her with his mouth agape, “Glad to see you remember me, Zephy. How has your life been?”

“Ch-Charlotta?” Zephy ventured, eyes roaming her body in shock.

“That’s me,” she shrugged and started walking around Zephy in a circle, “Hope I haven’t changed too much since last time.”

“Bu-but shouldn’t you be sleeping? Unless Bendica’s...,” Zephy felt a shiver roll up his spine. Charlotta only wakes up when Varnir is weakening and a new Dragon Star needs to be found. If she’s here, then that means the curse will be back. Which means the girls will...

Protective instinct filing his mind, Zephy dashed towards the den house with the kitchen, “I need to go warn the girls!” 

“No, you don’t,” Zephy stopped mid-stride as he turned to regard the crimson-clad witch. Charlotta took out her diary and quickly wrote something in it while explaining to the half-witch, “Bendica’s not gonna be running out of will for a long time. I did tell you that Dragon Stars can last for centuries, right?”

Zephy felt all the worry leave him in a happy sigh, “That’s a relief.”

“But she is planning to birth new witches.”

“Wait..what?” a disturbing feeling entered Zephy’s mind as he asked.

Charlotta closed her diary and tilted her head. She walked over to one of the den houses as she spoke, “Bendica’s gonna start birthing new witches early. She doesn’t want you guys to get lonely, and there needs to be a generation after you guys to take up the mantle. Don’t worry though, none of them will be burdened with the curse for a while.”

She stopped next to one of the buildings and stared up at it, placing her hands behind her back as she did, “However, it turns out she did more damage to the Tree Blessings than we thought. She won’t be able to use it to make new witches for a long time.”

“Then, how is she going to birth new witches?” Zephy couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had, which only grew as he kept talking with Charlotta. 

Zephy swore he saw Charlotta smirk before she spotted something on the ground. She bent over to pick it up...and revealed that she wasn’t wearing any panties. 

A red blush came over Zephy’s whole face as the girl flashed him her bare ass and vagina. The back of her skirt barely hid a single thing. He saw her round, full butt-cheeks wiggling in the afternoon sun as she moved around to grab what was on the ground. The half-witch watched the spectacle for what felt like a minute before he realized what he was doing. He covered his eyes with a “UUUWWWAAAHHH!! Ch-char-Charlotte you don-don’t have-”

A second after he covered his eyes he felt a soft hand gripping his erection through his pants. He heard Charlotta gasp in wonder, “Wow! I knew Bendica gave you a ‘growth spurt’ but this is something else! Guess the giant sword you use to fly isn’t compensating for something any more, huh?”

Zephy went rigid, hands moving away from his eyes to see Charlotte’s red ones staring him in the face while she fondled his crotch. He tried to ignore the shocks of pleasure that ran up his back as she moved from his dick to his balls, “Wh-what are you, ahh, talking aaaaahhhh, about?”

“You really don’t get it yet, huh?” Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes, “Guess I should've expected, with how dense you tend to be. Long story short, Bendica is going to use more traditional methods to birth new witches. To do that, she’s used her powers to influence a specific part of your body to give you, oh, I don’t know. Bigger dick size, higher refractory period so you can get ready for another round quicker, bigger and thicker load size to make sure you put a bun in that oven, and increased libido to keep this big boy ready at any time.”

Zephy’s mouth fell open as what the crimson witch said finally got to him. He stammered out his conclusion, “Y-y-you mean that...Varnir....the planet itself...wants me to...im-impregnate other witches...to make new ones?”

“That’s right! And guess who the only witches left in the world are?” Charlotta smiled as she gripped Zephy’s balls hard enough to make the man yelp, “You, me, Minessa, Lapo, and Karikaro. Congratulations, Zephy. You get your own personal harem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two reasons:
> 
> 1\. Why the hell not? I feel like writing some actual smut to expand my writing talents, I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and it's more writing practice for me.
> 
> 2\. I noticed that there's only one fanfic for this game on this entire site. While I don't expect this to really do something about that, I can at least add another for this unknown game.


End file.
